Destiny
by Otterix
Summary: Hermione and Ron Forever right? Wrong. Something or should I say someone shows Hermione the real meaning of unconditional love. Perhaps even the darkest can have a happy ending. Mature themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me.**

 **Prologue**

The day was bright and full of opportunity. But not for the boy in front of me. His platinum blond hair fell across his deathly pale skin- hiding his cold grey eyes.

"You know you have to do this."

"I know." His voice was devoid of any emotion. I wished to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright but it wasn't. His failure to complete the task resulted in punishment. The punishment would be carried out by The Dark Lord. I feared for my little boy and his life.

"Enter!" A cold voice demanded. His clammy palm encased mine for a second before he let go. We stepped into the main room. He stepped into his unforgiving future.

 **Chapter 1**

I looked up at the structure before me. The familiar feeling of belonging swept over me. I was home at last. The summer had been unbearably lonely for me; my parents...were gone and Harry had been distant ever since the death of Mad-eye. Ron and I had barely just convinced Harry to come back to Hogwarts with us. Well that was what I thought: That night Harry and Ron left to search for Horcruxes without me. I am truly alone now. So, I came back to Hogwarts by myself. Knowing it was the only place I had left to go.

The Sorting Ceremony and The Feast passed uneventfully. Ginny had sat by me, but it wasn't the same without my two best friends stuffing their faces beside me. I think Ginny felt that way too as she was unusually quiet. After a while of uncomfortable silence I bade her goodnight and headed to the Head Dormitories following the directions on my Hogwarts letter.

"There you are, Mudblood." The insult hit me like a knife. I refused to let him see me care so I bit back my retort and politely replied.

"Hello Malfoy."

"We have to decide on a password together."

"How about Bowtruckle? I read about them over the holidays. They really are a fascinating creature."

"Ok, Bowtruckle." He said to the mirror. He approached the mirror apprehensively before stepping into him. The surface rippled and then stilled as he disappeared. I copied his actions and stepped into the mirror. A coolness washed over me and before I knew it I was on the other side of the mirror. The room I entered had sky blue walls with clouds magically moving- creating the illusion of being outside. In the middle of the room was two dark blue couches with a white coffee table in the middle. A majestic white fireplace with intricate blue detailing and silver ornaments was to my right. On the left side of the room was 3 doors. One white, one blue and one silver. The silver door had Malfoys name on and the blue door was the bathroom. That made the room behind the white door mine. I opened the door and entered the room.

The walls were a red crimson color with gold vines painted up them. The bed was to the left of me and it was a king-size. I had never owned a bed that big before, let alone slept in one. The sheets were a lighter ruby shade of red with the same gold pattern embroidered on them. The wood of the desk, chair, shelves, wardrobe and bed were all engraved with the same pattern. It reminded me of my wand. I pulled out my wand and the pattern on it matched the ones in the room perfectly. This room was truly wonderful. I unpacked all of my robes into the wardrobe and my many schoolbooks onto the shelves. I got ready for bed to tired to inspect the bathroom. I pulled on my favorite green nightgown before slipping in between the soft silky sheets. I fell asleep almost immediately.

 **A/N: Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was awake. The strange dream had awaken me from my almost peaceful slumber.

 _I was walking down a deserted corridor, my footsteps echoing. I heard a scream, I began to run. The corridor ended and a door was ajar, the light emitting from it was a ghostly green. Another scream. I pulled out my wand and then I heard my name being shouted with such agony that I burst into the room._

That was when I woke up.

"Hermione!" What there must be a mistake. Surely, I'm still dreaming.

"Hermione!"Definitely not a dream. I rushed out of my room but all was quiet, my footsteps echoed around the common room. I then noticed that Malfoys door is open. I head closer to the door.

"HERMIONE!" I burst into the room not expecting what I saw. Harry on the floor with a bloodied body in his arms. "Oh, good there you are."

"Harry what is this and why are you here?"

"I found Malfoy in the woods where we were camping."

"Please don't tell me you did this to him."

"No Hermione. I hate his guts but I wouldn't want to seriously injure him."

"What about that spell you cast on him?"

"You know that was an accident. I didn't know what the spell did." I then looked at Malfoy in his arms. His face was indistinguishable under all of the blood.

"Do you recon you can carry him to the bathroom?"

"Sure." Harry stood up hauling Malfoy up onto his shoulder. "Lead the way." I walked out of the room and leaded Harry to the blue door.

"In here." Harry set the blond on the floor and looked at me apologetically.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"I've got to go. I'm really sorry but if I stay hear I'm endangering everyone's life."

"I know. Get out of here and stay safe. You know if you need me, I'll be right here."

"I know. Thanks Hermione. By the way Ron sends his love." Before I could respond Harry was gone. I turned my attention to the unconscious form. He was bleeding heavily from multiple places. But I couldn't do anything with him covered in blood. It was time to do the unthinkable- give Draco Malfoy a bath.

The bath was ready, I had my swimming costume on. I couldn't bring myself to undress Malfoy so I used a spell I'd read about to transfigure his clothes into swimming trunks. I then dragged his frail form into the bath (which was the size of a swimming pool, may I add). I washed the blood from his chiseled chest and then his face and hair. Moving onto his arms I noticed a tattoo on his left arm. I knew what it was immediately. The dark mark. I moved on to his legs. When I was done I half carried/half dragged him back into his room. I looked at him and found multiple cuts. His face was a patchwork of cuts and bruises and his breathing was shallow. I suddenly feared for his life. I healed the cuts using Dittany. Unfortunately, I could do nothing about the bruises. I then gave him a pepper-up potion. I had done all I could for him and now I could only hope that he would wake. So, I waited.

I began to think of Ron. My Ron. The Ron I had kissed late at night under a canopy of stars, the Ron who had confessed his undying love for me. I missed him, I missed his laughs and his foolishness, I missed Harry as well. He was like a brother to me. I knew that I would miss the company sooner than later, Ginny was sure to get back to hating me. I began to cry there and then. The tears were released like the flood gate had burst open. They streamed down my face in waterfalls. I had never felt more alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Draco's point of view**

I woke up with a start. Groggily, I opened my eyes. I had a headache and every inch of me hurt. I sat up ignoring the protests of my stiff limbs that screamed in agony. The events of last night all rushed back to me, leaving me confused. Why was I back in Hogwarts? And as I look down at my bruised form, why was I healed? Father never healed the cuts, maybe he hit me careful not to draw blood...no. He always drew blood. The answer was in the chair next to my bed. A girl with abnormally brown bushy hair, pale skin spattered with freckles and wearing a revealing green silk nightgown was sleeping in said chair. Her eyes opened; they were a warm brown color with rich honey tones.

"Your awake! Do you feel any pain? Are you ok? What happened?" All this was said in the all to familiar voice of Hermione Granger.

 **Hermione's point of view**

He was awake and he looked like hell. I noticed that he was staring at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Malfoy, did you hear me?"

"I'm fine Granger." He said in a weary and croaky but still smooth voice. "Why am I wearing... no wait, what am I wearing?"

"Your wearing swimming trunks."

"What are swimming trunks?" I could hear in his voice the eagerness to learn.

"They are what you use when your going swimming in a public place."

"But why would you need them if you could use magic." His voice was full of boyish curiosity.

"Because muggles can't use magic."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I detected the futility in his voice. I wanted to comfort him, to find out what had caused his sudden mood change but I didn't know how.

"You should stay in bed. I healed your cuts but they could still reopen and they were pretty deep plus, my healing magic isn't great." He didn't respond, he had a vacant look in his eye. It chilled me to the bone seeing him so empty. It was strange to see him without his usual façade. Without thinking I enveloped him in a hug. After a minute I felt his arms circle around my waist and his head bury itself in the crook of my neck.

"What happened." I whispered softly.

"My father happened." His voice was still croaky.

"You mean your father did this to you?" He pulled away from me nodding his head.

"Why?"

"My punishment."

"For not fulfilling Voldemort's wishes."

"Wh...what!" He spluttered sounding surprised.

"Rumors."

"Pardon?"

"I heard lots of rumors that you tried to kill Dumbledore. But obviously he's not dead and the only one who would want him dead is Voldemort. Am I correct?"

"Amazing. How did you do that?"

"My logical deduction skills."

"How do you do it?" Said Malfoy in awe.

"I gather information, or over hear it, and I consider all of the possibilities. The possibility of what I guessed was quite high so it must be one of the ones that is likely to be partly true."

"Your amazing." Heat flooded through my cheeks as I blushed.

"Thank you." His pale skin turned, if possible a darker shed of, red.

"Its nothing... Granger."

"Hermione...call me Hermione."

"Then call me Draco." He smiled a genuine smile that made his stormy grey eyes sparkle. I smiled back suddenly feeling a hundred times lighter.

 **Draco's point of view**

I looked at her smiling face and what I had felt over all these years seemed like it could become a reality. I wanted to get to know her as if all of the years of pretending to hate her had never of happened. But it broke my heart to know that we could never be more than friends because of the way she looked at Ronald Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hermiones point of view**

I nursed him back to health. His bruises mere flushes on his skin and his cuts barely distinguishable scars. He was strangely charming and not once did he call me Mudblood. We got along well and I picked up his homework for him: we worked on it together. It was nicer than doing it with Ron or Harry as they always wanted me to do it for them and they knew that if they did it wrong i'd correct it for them. With Draco however we bounced of each others ideas and I, for once, didn't feel like I was the only one doing the work. Weeks passed until Draco had fought all of the side effects of the Cruciatus curse. (I was outraged when he told me a week ago, I thought he would be ready to go back to school and he had replied,"no because I am still suffering from the Cruciatus curse." I didn't even know about it and if it had been used for longer he would live with the everlasting damage of the curse. I had tried to explain this but he wouldn't listen, as always) Tomorrow he would be going back to school and i dreaded it. He would become the cold uncaring Malfoy once more and i'd never see a glimpse of Draco- the boy who cared.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yeh."

"Your not I can tell." I hated the fact that he could read me like a book. But spending a lot of time together allowed me to learn his mannerisms as well.

"I'm just... I...um...well..."

"Just tell me Hermione."The sound of my name on his tounge was like silk and I couldn't help but answer him.

"Well, I feel that if you go back then you will return to being Malfoy- not Draco."

'I was worried that you would become know-it-all Granger when I go back."

"Oh my god. I suddenly realise how stupid I'm being. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It wasn't stupid if I thought it as well. I am a Malfoy after all." He joked. I pushed him lightly, feeling the taunt muscles in his arm. I relaxed knowing that I was being silly. We spent the rest of that evening laughing and joking around before he excuses himself to bed and I remembered the mountain of homework that i had waiting for me in my room. I trudged up the stairs reluctantly and started my Transfiguration homework on human transformations.

 **Draco's point of view**

I felt the burn of the letter in my pocket all through the evening. Father had sent it me and I was unsure about what was in it. It coukd be anything but it was probably a letter explaining to me how worthless I was and how big a disapointment I was to the Malfoy name. I opened the letter with the flick of my wand and began to read :

 _Draco,_

 _Your Mother and I need to speak to you . I hope you are not angry at me for punishing you- It's what you deserve for the way you spoke to me on Platform 9 and 3/4. If I don't see you in a week, I will write to Dumbledore to tell him that you are going to transfer to Durmstrang. You know I always wanted you to go there...but unfortunately your Mother wanted you a little closer to home_

 _I expect to see you Draco_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Never Father, never Mother either. They did not act like other peoples parents. Other peoples parents hugged their child, didn't force them to do anything they didn't want to do. My left arm seared with the memory of a wand casting a spell so painfully so mercilessly onto it - what was left was an ugly tatoo that reminded me of the lack of love my father had for me.

I decided to see him, better go now than later he would only just get more annoyed at me. I put on my cloak and made sure my door was locked. I picked up my broom and when I was outside of Hogwarts grounds I apparated to Malfoy Manor.

 **A/N: Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Draco's point of view**

I appeared before Malfoy Manor with a crack. I entered the library dread coursing through my body. When I returned home during the school year, it was never for a good reason.

"Draco, you are here at last. Your father and I were expecting you." An unfamiliar cold voice drawled.

"Father?"

"No Draco, the Dark Lord." As I turned the corner apprehensively i saw my fathers face; pale and withdrawn. A scared look on his face. If I messed this up we all would pay for it.

"Sorry My Lord."

"That is ok young Draco. Now I need to tell you something very important." I nodded my head in understandind. My heart was beating frantically in my chest. "Good. Now you will need to find a wife , a pureblood wife, to continue the pureblood line. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord." In the background my Father was gleaming with the idea. I know mother will be as well, she has always wanted me to get married and have children at a young age. Just the thought of little Draco's running round the room made me shudder.

"That is all." And in a click of his fingers he had disapeared.

"Well isn't this great. He has asigned you this task and there is no doubt that you will be able to do it, is there? Or perhaps you need a bit of an incentive."

"No father. I am quite eager to complete this task. It is about time that I found myself a wife."No it wasn't. This was wrong I don't believe in the pureblood crap. They can all go to hell before I... I stopped my line of thinking. If I didn't do this then my parents would suffer. They didn't love me but I loved them. They were the only family I had.

"You may go now."

"Yes father."

Back in Hogwarts I collapsed on my bed. I had to do this. I had to. I realsied I had no real choice in my life. Whatever I did it would either end up in a controlled life or dead. I dreaded the moment when Hermione would realise that what she said this afternoon would have to become a reality. And no matter how much I wanted to stay friends with Hermione I knew that it was dangerous. If one of the Death Eaters at school found out I would be punished severely and she could be killed and that was not an option.

 **Hermione's point of view**

Sunlight streamed through the curtains casting light all around my room. A patch of sunight rested on my face and I felt warm and happy. I wouldn't be lonely any more as Draco was going to be there. Just attending the lessons and knowing there was no one to talk to. No one who cared. Had made me feel very alone and sometimes in the morning I would drag myself out of bed as I really didn't want to have no one. I have no one .But know there would be someone who I could talk to and that gave me the happiness of a thousand men. I had someone.

I skipped to the first lesson of the day, potions with the Slytherins. Potions with Draco. When I got there I knew something was wrong. All of the Slytherins were in a corner and they were all laughing at something Draco had said. When they saw me they all began laughing and I felt confused. My confusion was sorted.

"Hey Mudblood, heard you snore like a pig." Pansy Parkinson cackled. Tears welled up in my eyes. After all I had done for Draco, helping him get back to heath- even collecting his homework for him and this is how he repays me. Spreading nasty rumours about me. I can't believe I had been that naive. Malfoy would bever change. Never. He is a Death Eater after all. And he will always be Malfoy as Draco was a lie.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco's point of view**

It was killing me not talking to Hermione. She was purposely avoiding me. In the Heads Common Room she would be doing her homework and then the minute I enter the room she decamps and I'm left looking like an idiot staring at the space where she had just been sitting. She avoided my eye in the great hall and any lessons we shared. I wanted to talk to her, to see if she was alright as she had been pale and withdrawn recently. I was worried about her but I could do nothing about it and it was all my fault.

To be honest i'm more annoyed with myself. I got rid of a friendship that felt real and traded it for a relationship with Pansy Parkinson. Now everyday I have to listen to her fawn over me excessively and listen to her criticise everyone that isn't me. It hurt me to known that I was probably have to marry Pansy. She was a death eaters daughter and a pureblood. A perfect match in everyones eyes- except mine.

I walked to potions, Pansy attatched to my arm as if I had cast a permanent sticking charm.

"Ok. Today we are going to have a look at love potions. I will be pairing you up today, Gryffindors and Slytherins to promote house unity." All was said by Professor Snape in a monotone voice. I looked over at Hermione. She was as still as a statue looking at Snape- impossibly pale. "Parkinson and Brown, Finnigan and Nox, Greengrass and Thomas, Malfoy and Granger. And finally Patil and Zabini." I looked back at Hermione, she hadn't changed. Shakily, she got up and made her way over to my desk.

"Hello." No response.

"You should have read about love potions when you were doing your essay. If you produce it correctly then you will be able to smell your true love...Begin!"

With a flick of his wand, Snape had all the ingredients and method on the board. Silently, I got up and went to get the ingredients. When I got back Hermione had set everything up and though we didn't talk we work harmoniously. 10 minutes before the lesson ended we had finished.

I leant over it and inhaled. Fresh Parchment, old books, freshly cut grass and lavender. I felt like I recognised the scent but I couldn't place it. I tried to think of who but everything was...fuzzy. I inhaled more trying to recognise it further...the name was there...I was about to grab it when everything went black. The last thing I saw was a flash of brown and my name being called by a very familiar voice.

 **Hermione's point of view**

It smelt like wet pavement, peppermint, apples and it smelt a bit musky. It was definitely masculine and familiar. But who...it wasn't Ron. My shoulders sagged involuntarily. It wasn't Ron. The sound of a body hitting the floor brought me out of my reverie. A shock of blond hair and pale skin was splayed on the floor.

"Draco!" A voice shouted. I didn't realize that his name had come out of my mouth until I felt the eyes of everyone on my neck, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end . In slow motion I felt their gazes divert to Draco lying unconcious on the floor.

In a blur of movement he was off the floor and in the air. I was frozen to the spot. They would find his dark mark and then he'd be expelled. I had to stop them from finding it. I had to. They would cast a spell as soon a he wakes up. This spell would tell the caster if there was any abnormal activity in their patients body. The dark mark would be detected for sure. Letting all of the tension leave my body, I fell to the floor.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I looked up at Draco asleep on the bed. I couldn't believe I had levitated Draco out of the hospital wing and into the room of requirement. No one would find us and they would notice that he was missing. Of course they would notice. He had disappeared from the hospital wing after falling unconscious! He looked peaceful, his face was calm and ungarded. The arrogance that was usually displayed on his face was gone and he looked innocent, like he hadn't experienced any hardships. I liked him this way, he was ungarded, he was the Draco I knew.

 **Draco's point of view**

I woke up well rested. I hadn't felt this awake, well probably since...In fact I couldn't even remember the last time I had slept this well. I heard a soft whisper of breath and looked over the side of the bed. There on the floor was none other than the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger. She looked beautiful. The ever present worry lines were absent and her cheeks had the hints of a rosy glow. Apart from that she was deathly pale and had dark bruises underneath her eyes. Her face suddenly contorted into a look of pain and a peircing scream came out of her luscious lips. I jumped of the bed and shook Hermione trying to wake her. I failed. Another scream broke the silence. I felt the sound reverberate around my head and I knew I wouldn't forget the sound anytime soon.

"Hermione...please wake up. Hermione."

"Draco." Her warm brown eyes looked up with me, I watched as water built up in her eyes. A tear slipped down her face and an enslaught of tears followed. I hugged her closer to my chest and she began to shake uncontrollably. I brushed her hair from her face. I ran my hands through her mane of curls and I felt her begin to relax. I pulled her onto my lap and she snaked her arms around my neck nuzzling my shoulder. We stayed like that until I felt her breathing even. I lifted her up- she was impossibly light- and placed her gently on the bed without waking her. I tried to withdraw from her sleeping form but her hands tightened themselves around my neck. Without realising what I was doing I had climbed onto the bed and began to brush the tears from her face and then I wrapped myself around her...and it felt right.

 **Hermione's point of view**

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 10 am on Saturday! I had slept for the longest period of time since I had arrived at Hogwarts. I felt safe with Draco's arms around me. Wait...what!? I looked over at the blond man lying next to me, the whole night came back to me in a rush. I snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. I felt content . I looked up at his face. Grey eyes met brown ones. The look in his eyes was foreign as was the feeling of his lips on mine. I tensed up, I had never been kissed like this before. I relaxed into the kiss and loved the feel of our lips moving in harmony. I had never been kissed like this before. I had been kissed clumsily by Ron...but this was different. It was new and exciting. And it felt natural. Oh my gosh...Ron! What have I done. I have to get out of here. I pulled away from Draco . Ron was risking his life for the wizarding world, for me and I was kissing a death eater!

"I'm sorry Draco." I left the room of requirement disgusted with myself for wanting to kiss Draco again. Tears of shame poured out of my eyes and I ran blindly up to the astronomy tower.

 **Draco's point of view**

I felt something stir within me. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione looking at me. Impulsively, I kissed her; feeling something amazing as our lips pressed together. I was tempted to deepen the kiss but I knew that she hadn't had any public romances so this could be her first kiss. She pulled away, regret shining brightly in her eyes. Then I remembered that she was going out with Weasley. She left and I wanted to follow her, but we both needed some time alone. I can't believe I kissed Hermione Granger! If my father heard about it or saw it in my memories then he'd surely punish me and kill Hermione. That couldn't happen, she was too important to me. I left the room and saw the door disappear behind me- strange- and headed to Professor Snape to get some extra lessons on occlumency.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I kissed Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy that had made my life a misery for months. I was meant to be faithful to Ron. I am Rons girlfriend and no sane person would cheat on their boyfriend. But then, I did. I cheated on Ron with a death eater no less. I knew I would have to tell Ron but telling him would be one of the hardest things that I would have to do. Because I betrayed Rons trust in me. He loved me and he is risking his life so I can live a free life. I on the other hand was kissing a death eater. I felt the guilt eat away at me. Slowly- particle by particle. How could I be do foolish? How? Dont I love Ron? I do but not as much as I should. The distance between us was affecting me in a bad way. Ron had betrayed my trust in him and he had lied to me and he hadnt even sent me a letter. No letter to say how he was doing. No letter at all and that hurt more than anything. I am being selfish I realise that but is it really unreasonable to want your boyfriend to send you a letter and tell you that they are not dead?

I honestly, am lost without Harry and Ron by my side. I am lost and the only person able to bring me back was Draco. But now id have to lose Draco too. I couldnt risk not kissing him again. Because,boy, let me tell you now I would really like to kiss Draco again...but I cant. I need to show Ron that it was a one time thing and show him I wasnt really thinking. I was just being irrational. Yes and the loneliness had caused it all...maybe thats too extreme to be truthful. But the loneliness did have a part in my kissing Draco. Didnt it? Because if it didnt then im in serious trouble. If I kissed Draco because I wanted to then...I cant even finish that sentence its that bad. Ron better send me a letter or im going to do something really stupid. Something that I will most likely regret.

"Hermione. Can you open the door please?"

"No Draco I cant."

"Why ever not?"

"Because then i'll do something incredibly stupid."

"Like what?"

"Kiss you again." There was silence before a broken voice responded.

"Do you really think it was stupid?"

"No...Yes...I mean im going out with Ron I shouldnt be kissing you Draco."

"Can you at least open the door so we can talk face to face?"

"Ok." I opened the door wary of what to expect from the man behind my door.

"Hermione listen to me. That kiss was special...wasnt it?"

"N...yes."

"You cant just ignore that chemistry."

"I can if it will protects mine and Rons relationship."

"Thats probably for the best then."

"What do you mean?" I had liked the fact that Draco was fighting for whatever this was. I pushed the thought down. I couldnt feel anything for Draco. I couldnt." You see my father- if he found out would probably punish or disown me and you would most likely be killed."

"Wh...What?"

"I want to kiss you again Hermione. I want to be the only person that kisses you, that will hold you late at night. But we cant have that. Im a death eater and your Gryffindors Princess. Its not right and no matter how hard we could fight to be together it just wouldnt work out."

"I know."

"Do you want to kiss me again?" I couldnt meet his eyes as I choked out the lie that burnt my tong.

"No...goodbye Malfoy."

"Goodbye Granger." Just hearing the door close made me burst into tears. I liked Draco and we had become really close before he had ruined everything and then we kissed and I had to cut the last thread of my sanity for a boy that I loved, but didnt love enough to prove to him that I loved him more than anything else. The worst part was I didnt know whether i'd see him again or when. The tears poured freely. The last of my friendship swirling down the drain.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hermione's point of view.**

The once lively halls of Hogwarts were now somber, everyone was beginning to hear the horrifying tales of the war raging around us. Muggleborns were being murdered by the hundreds and any person who was considered a blood traitor wound up dead. Hogwarts was now a place of misery, no one felt safe within these walls since Colin Creevey was found dead. Everyone travelled in groups, but it was harder to become integrated into new groups. I had experienced it first hand. I was avoided by everyone, most Muggleborns had fled and gone into hiding. The last few at Hogwarts... well no one wanted to be associated with us. It didn't help that I was best friends with the boy who lived.

In the lessons people protested at being paired up with me and even the teachers were cautious around me and even the teachers were cautious around me. It wasn't going to change anything. If he who must not be named came they would all die trying to protect the castle, whether or not they talked to me. But everyone feared for their life so did I and I hoped that no one would die in the battle that was to come to Hogwarts.

One day, I hoped that Ron and Harry would come back for me and when they did I would show them how much they needed me. So, I continued to excel in all the lessons I participated in. I would help them defeat all of the Horcruxes and then I we would kill he who must not be named once and for all. Honestly, I was worried about them. They could be impulsive and pig-headed in the face of danger. I had witnessed it many times. What if they were hurt and couldn't contact anyone? Or were they in danger? Oh, why wouldn't they send a letter? I know I'm being selfish but they could at least send me a sign telling me that they were ok and that they were safe; like a patronus. But no, I was left ignorant and alone.

A few weeks passed and every night and every morning I would look out of my window to see if there was any owl heading towards me. As always there wasn't. I lay in bed that night knowing that it was futile to even try to get to sleep. I hadn't slept properly since the night with...I haven't slept well in a while. It was almost dawn when I heard a tap at my window. There was Hedwig with a piece of parchment attached to her leg. An emotion I hadn't felt in ages welt up inside of me...hope. I struggled to pull open the window. When I, finally, managed to open the window I hastily pulled the letter off Hedwig's leg and I frantically opened and read the letter, taking in Ron's untidy scrawl:

 _Hermione,_

 _I am going to see you so very soon. I am nearly well enough for visitors. Here is a present so that you know that I am thinking of you everyday and so that you know I'm missing you from the bottom of my heart. Hope to see you soon._

 _Ron_

In my hand was an intricately woven bracelet that had been clumsily put together. It was obviously made by Ron and it warmed me to my core. But it was not enough. I needed to be with them. I would no longer be left in the dark.

 **A/N:Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Draco's point of view**

As soon as I entered the Heads Common Room I knew something was wrong. The smell of burning reached my nose and smoke was billowing out of Hermione's room in great clouds.

"Hermione!" I ran up the stairs and saw a sight that I wasn't expecting. All of the furniture had been moved to the side of the room and a fire was in the middle of the room. Hermione was sat crossed legged next to the fire, skin shimmering magically. I coughed as I made my way towards her and as I approached I realized that she held something above the fire, her hand being licked by flames. "Hermione you must stop now...Hermione!" She didn't respond and that's when I realized she was in some sort of trance. She started muttering underneath her breath and then she started rasping. Suddenly, she stopped and opened her eyes the happiest expression on her face. Her eyes glinting with happy tears.

"Draco!"

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Nothing." I grabbed the sheet of parchment that was rolled up with a badly crafted bracelet.

"Its clearly not nothing."

"Leave it alone Draco."

"Who are you trying to track?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"I know. I don't want you to get caught. If you leave the castle then you are putting yourself in danger."

"I'm none of your concern...Malfoy." I recoiled from the harsh glint in her eye.

"Hermione..."

"Its Granger to you."

"Fine. But don't expect me to care if you get hurt." I stormed out of the room. Once I had slammed my own bedroom door and fell onto the bed I realized I still had the parchment and bracelet in my hand. I slid the bracelet of and unrolled the letter. I read what was on it and my jaw dropped. She was tracking Weasley. She was going to join Weasley and get herself killed. I had to stop her. I performed the strongest locking spell I could muster on her door and then I ran through the dark corridors to the Headmasters door. Before I could say the password the staircase spiraled and Professor Dumbledore's voice called me up. I proceeded up the stairs and sat down in the chair opposite the headmaster.

"What is worrying you Draco?"

"It's Hermione sir she's tracking Ronald Weasley. I fear that she will go after him and get herself in trouble...sir."

"You must not interfere with Destiny Mr. Malfoy. No matter how much you care for Miss. Granger."

"Its her destiny to get herself killed?"

"No...its her destiny to fulfill her prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"You must not tell anyone about this Draco."

"I promise."

"Come over here." I followed Dumbledore to a cupboard in it was a pensieve. "Look at this memory Mr. Malfoy and you will understand." I looked up into his blue eyes and delved into the memory.

 _Sybill Trelawney sat across from me. Her voice rasped as she spoke._

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

The memory shifted _..._

 _"Professor Dumbledore I'm so glad you have given me this positi... She will be friends with the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, she will be of a muggle heritage but will be the brightest witch of her age. She will save the wizarding community by assisting the one who has the power to vanquish the dark lord. She will show the dark to the light and she will inspire peace and prosperity to all those who listen...what was I saying?"_

The memory ended and I was back in Dumbledore's office. Hermione was to help Potter help the wizarding world. Was I selfish that I still didn't want her to go. But she had to or the world I knew would crumble in ruins.

"You see Mr. Malfoy...you have to let her go for the good of the world. Muggle and wizarding."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

"Good now you better get back to your rooms... Filch is on the opposite side of the castle."

"Thanks Professor." I left the office. I didn't want to lose Hermione but I had no choice. I couldn't stop her from fulfilling her prophecy just so she could remain here safe with me. I realized that she would never listen to me anyway. I was a death eater and we had terminated our friendship a long time ago. Actually it wasn't that long ago but it felt like ages since I had seen her face light up when I walked into the room.

As soon as I got into the common room I noticed that all of Hermione's books had been removed from the coffee table. She had left and I had never felt sadder. I slumped on the bed and felt something crackle underneath me it was a letter with Hermione's writing on the front:

 _ **Draco,**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I have left. I hated the way I felt after you had stormed out. You don't want me to get hurt and I realize that. But you need to realize that I can't just stay here and let Harry and Ron risk their lives for me. You have been such a good friend to me and I have been awful to you. I need to fix everything so that you and the whole wizarding community may live a happy life without living in fear. Stay safe.**_

 _ **Hermione x**_

I felt the emotion well up inside of me and for once I didn't push them down. I am going to watch over Hermione and make sure that she doesn't get into trouble and that she stays safe. I rekindled the fire and grabbed Hermione's hairbrush and began the tracking spell.

 **A/N: Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I pulled the beaded bag off the back of my door and packed it with all of the items in my room that I thought would help me survive in the unforgiving world of Mother Nature. Tearfully, I wrote to Draco my parting words and without looking back I left Hogwarts castle following the pull of the tracking spell that would lead me to Ron. I shivered in the cold of the night clutching my bag to my chest. If I lost this then I definitely wouldn't survive. It would take me approximately two days to get to where they were. However, if they moved camp then I wouldnt be able to find them. The tracking spell would only take me to the location where the bracelet was made and I had seen an image of Ron watching guard of a tent during the trance. That meant that they were still there. Hopefully they wouldnt move. It would be alright. I pictured their faces when they saw me. They would be over the moon that I had joined them and with the extra added knowledge and wand we would defeat he who shall not be named, united. I pushed my stiff muscles revelling in the exertion and the effort I was putting into my strides. I loved walking and unfortunately I hadnt done much lately. Every one was confined to the castle. I was confined no more. The flame of hope kindled inside of me. I wasnt going to be alone...I would have Ron and Harry and I was comforted by the thought that I would see them very soon.

I walked until lunch the next day. I pulled a bottle of water out of my bag and downed half of it. The nights were cold but the days were extremely hot. I wished that I had packed more water in my bag. It weighed next to nothing thanks to the undetectable extension charm. I dont know why I didnt put more bottles of water in. I had brought 5 and I had finished 2 already...I was on my third with at least a whole 24 hours left until I got to the bluebell forest of the north. Thankfully, they were staying in Scotland. It was like it was my destiny to find them and perhaps it was. Ha...destiny was something that old fools believed in for example Professor Trelawny and her stupendous lesson- divination. What a load of old rubbish.

The road was straight and I was down to my last bottle of water. I hadnt even brought any food...how foolish was I? I thought that I would impress Harry and Ron by turning up but with a sinking feeling I realised I was just another mouth to feed in these difficult times when one couldnt just waltz into a shop without the fear of being taken to Azkaban for being a mudblood or blood traitor or even if you knew Harry Potter you could still be questioned within an inch of your life. Lets just say it wasnt an uncommon thing.

I pushed the thought out of my head and willed my feet to move. I couldnt sleep there just wasnt enough time. The desperation of not wanting to lose Harry and Ron again made my feet move. I could have collpased of exhaustion but I didnt have the time to rest even for a minute. Steadily the sky darkened and finally I slipped into the beauty of the bluebell forest of the north. It was a legend in the wizarding world that any one who entered would be blessed by Mother Nature herself and would leave the forest unable to be touched by the horrors around them. But it was a story for young wizards and witches to hear and feel safe when they slept. Nothing more and nothing less. At nightime the woods was eerie. There was not a sound. I did not doubt that you could hear a pin drop if you really wanted to. Suddenly, there was a crack behind me and I glimpsed a flash of a head and the head had red hair. Ron. I could barely rein in my excitement as I ran after Ron. But he was to fast.

"Ron! Its me Hermione..." The figure stopped and turned around.

"What happened on the 2nd of August?"

"You kissed me under a blanket of stars."

"Hermy, its really you?"

"Yes Ron it is. Ive mi..." I didnt get a chance to finish my sentence as Ron pulled me in a hug that forced all the air out of my lungs but I really didnt care. I was with the most important person in my life right now. Kissing Draco suddenly seemed like a really silly thing to do and to write him that letter. What was I thinking? To be honest It was a small blip in a spotless record. I need no longer to dwell on the past. Hand in hand with Ron I walked towards the glow of fire.

"Ron is that you?"

"Yeah. Guess what Harry."

"What?"

"Look who found us." We came out from behind the tree and I watched as recognition sparked in Harry's eyes.

"Hermione." I said no more as the three of us embraced. No one had to say a thing. We finally were all together. I pushed down the hurt and pain of the last few months and instead focused on the feel of their strong steady arms around me.

 **A/N: What do you think so far? Positive and negative reviews welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Draco's point of view**

Her anticipation in meeting her best friends made her clumsy. Her path throught the forest was clear to see. I didnt doubt that I could have followed her without the tracking spell. I made sure that the paths we took looked like no one had walked across them in a long time. Now Potter and Weasel were here and they had led Hermione into the heart of danger. I watched as she walked not stopping her determination made her look strong and capable. I wished she knew I was here and then I could walk alongside her and talk to her. But a distance had grown between us and it was all my fault. Instead of giving up I should have fought for what could have happened between us. But I had done what she asked and to me that was more important...keeping her happy was the most important thing. However, I'd had a glimpse into the world that could be mine with Hermione and watching afar just wasnt enough anymore.

I saw Weasel poke his head around a tree and just like that Hermione was shooting of after him. I placed a silencing spell on my feet and stealthily made my way towards the glow of the fire. What I saw made my heart shatter, the three of them embracing. Hermione and looked so happy I felt the jealousy well up. It wasnt right to feel that though so I pushed it down and watched the scene unfold.

"Guys...i've missed you so much!"

"We have missed you too but you shouldnt be here."

"Why not Ron?" I could hear the cracks in Hermiones voice.

"Its too dangerous."

"Ron...please dont make me go back. It was awful I was so alone."

"What about your position as Head girl?" Harry asked I waited for Hermiones answer.

"Being with you guys and helping save the world is more important."

"We left you for a reason." I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Shall I tell her or do you want to."

"I'll tell her."

"Tell me what...Ron?"

"Hermione we left you on purpose because we dont need you and we feel..."

"What?" Hermione demanded an icy edge to her voice.

"We felt you wouldnt be able to handle the pressure." Silence was broken by the rasps of Hermiones breaths.

"Oh my gosh...how could I be so...so stupid!"

"Hermione dont beat yourself up...it was just a mistake."

"I just need a minute...so let me get this straight you didnt send me the bracelet so I could track you. You just sent a letter telling me I would see you soon?"

"Yes...I'm really sorry. I didnt expect you to come. I was only letting you know that I was alive."I felt sorry for Hermione she had suffered in Hogwarts and now she had just been told that she was not wanted here. I imagined how she felt...unwanted. It wasnt a foreign emotion and I just wanted to encase Hermione in my arms. Her best friends had hurt her and I could see why they just wanted her to be safe but in doing so they had broken her. One look at her face you could tell she wasnt alright. In the firelight you could see the dark patches under her eyes, the palor of her skin was a deathly white and she was as thin as a stick.

"I better go then."

"You'll be alright wont you."

"Im sure i'll be just fine."

"Hermione you understand why we cant be together dont you."

"Wh...what?" Tears were beginning to roll down her face.

"Bye Hermy." She didnt say anything as she started to run deeper into the forest. Ron and Harry turned back and started to talk with weary eyes. I heard one sentence and felt disgusted.

"Well now shes gone what do you want to do...we should probably pack up so she doesnt come running back. God I hate it when she cries it makes me really uncomfortable."

"I know Ron. I feel bad its not her fault she came."

"It is Harry. She just doesnt understand thats why we left her."

"I guess." Potter trudged into the tent and what surprised me was that Ron began to write a letter to 'darling Claire.' I felt so angry how could they do this to Hermione? How? She was their best friend and they had treated her like an ignorant little girl. I turned away from them and followed the devestation made by a distraught girl struggling to survive in a world that was beating her down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hermione's point of view**

Empty. I felt empty. I was all alone in this forest and I had no sense of direction. Should I go left or right or straight ahead. I had no way back and not an inch of me wanted to go back. Nowhere was safe. I heard a branch snap behind me I pulled out my wand, feeling my palms begin to become slick with sweat and my heart begin to thump erratically in my chest. I couldn't see anything. I felt a painful stab in my arm, I spun around trying to see what had caused it and then someone made all my limbs stick together making me drop my wand but not before I cast a transfiguring spell on my face. If I was caught then they wouldn't recognize me. Wait! Harry and Ron they had to be ok because if they weren't...they had to be ok.

"Alright, what have we here?" A sneering voice asked.

"Penelope Clearwater." She was a half blood, I hoped I would be let go. I doubt it though, the snatchers would take anybody and try to frame them.

"Alright missy your coming with us and you can explain why you were in this forest on your own." The sharp painful pull of apparition and I was standing in front of a gate. Behind the gate loomed a house. I had never seen a house as big as this...not even a castle. A man in a dark cloak called out from behind the gates.

"Something for Bellatrix." Bellatrix Lestrange was known as the death eater that had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents to insanity. I shivered involuntarily... I dreaded what something for Bellatrix meant. It definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Alright...come in." I was dragged into the building and pushed onto my knees. The man who had captured me removed the full body binding curse and threw me on the hard wood floor. A slithering sound came from the darkest corner of the room.

"Who are you little girl?" A high pitch voice demanded.

"Penelope Cl...Clearwater."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Y...yes." To my displeasure I couldn't fight the shiver that wracked my body as she cackled.

"Of course you did...now why were you in the middle of the bluebell woods were the boy who lived was last sighted?"

"W...what?"

"You heard me."

"I was lost."

"Really. Do you expect me to believe that. Crucio!" Pain like I'd never experienced coursed through my body. I couldn't tell how long but I knew if I had to experience another minute then I might pass out from the pain. Knives pinpricked my body and my chest ached from the lack of air. A high pitch scream pierced the air and I wondered where it was coming from. Then from the soreness in my throat I realized I was the one that was screaming.

"Please! STOP!" The pain left my body leaving me feeling exhausted.

"Get Draco. If she is who she says she is then he should be able to recognize her from that wretched school. NOW!"

"Yes Bellatrix." The man left and she brought the pain back, somehow it was more painful than the first time. I screamed hoping...praying the pain would go away. But I received no mercy. This time I could feel the hate she felt towards me. It was like poison bring injected into my body and I lay helpless unable to do anything as the pain left me unable to move. A few minutes or hours later- I couldn't tell- the man turned up with Draco by his side.

"Found him in bluebell forest too."

"Draco...what were you doing?" I looked up at him and he avoided my gaze.

"I was following her to see whether she would lead me to Harry Potter."

"Did she."

"No, Greyback got her before that."

"You fool. We could have got Potter."

"Bellatrix I am so sorry, please forgive me."

"The Dark Lord will hear about this." The crazy haired lady sneered, "don't doubt that you won't get punished for your careless mistake."

"Yes Bellatrix."

"You may go." She turned her attention back to me and I cringed waiting for the pain to start up again. "You will question her Draco, use any means to get answers and after you are done- get rid of her."

"Yes Aunt Bella." He grabbed my arm and roughly hauled me to my feet. I put my feet on the floor but my knees gave out. "Cr...Crucio." The pain came back but it was weaker this time. It was still an unbearable pain to endure. This time however I felt no hatred. It was a small comfort when I felt so hopeless.

"Good job Draco." Through blurry eyes I watched her leave the room and my eyes turned back to Draco. His eyes were concerned.

"Hermione...are you ok?" His face got blurrier and I tried to answer but my lips wouldn't move. I embraced the darkness as it descended on me.

 **A/N: Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Draco's point of view**

As soon as I was in my room and had locked the door wandlessly I set Hermione's frail figure on the double bed. I felt the guilt well up inside of me. It was my fault, her being here, her experiencing all of the pain that wasn't right for anyone to bear. I had stayed behind and listened to Ron and Harry's conversation and I had followed the path of destruction to see it end in Hermione disappear with a crack. It was also my fault that she had passed out but I had to do it. If Bellatrix had thought I was going easy on her then Hermione would be handed over to Greyback, and he was well known around the death eaters for his...use of the female body. I hated the way Bellatrix had grinned at me when I had performed the curse. She thought I was going to do what Greyback would have done. I had to talk to Hermione about it- if she'd listen to me. After what I had done I doubted it. Just looking at her sleeping form, no matter how drained she looked, filled me with a warm feeling. I was here and I was protecting Hermione and hopefully she would forgive me. I know I'd forgive her. I'd do anything for her and she needed to know that. I'd become the bad guy if it was to protect her. Her eyes fluttered and I flocked to her side.

"Hermione...can you hear me...it's really important that you stay quiet. Ok." Her innocent brown eyes looked up at me with fear. "I promise I won't hurt you or let anyone hurt you. Ok." She continued to look at me blankly. "Please believe me. Do you think I would hurt you if I didn't need to?" After a moments thought she shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Draco...it hurts." She half whimpered, half croaked.

"I know. But I've got nothing here to help you. They think I'm going to..."

"I know."

"Then kill you." I added solemnly.

"You won't will you?"

"Of course not, but after a few days I'll have to show them a body."

"I think I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah...wait where's my bag?" She made a move to get up but I pushed her back onto the bed. I understood the aftermath and knew how painful it was. I didn't want her to be put into any more pain than she needed to.

"I'll get it." I exited the room and walked down the stairs.

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Where's the prisoners belongings?"

"Over there...why?"

"She doesn't know that we are going to kill her and insisted on a contraceptive potion that she has in that bag."

"Very well, but punish her for her demands. Do you understand me."

"Of course aunt Bella."

"That's my boy." She smiled showing her filthy brown teeth. I knew she would buy into that excuse. The Dark Lord didn't use her for tactic anymore- she had gone insane in Azkaban and he only used her for the torture of Muggleborns and blood traitors. Basically, everyone who wasn't a death eater. I made my way back upstairs and once I was in my room I locked my door once more.

"What do you need."

"There's an undetectable extension charm on that bag so there is a lot of things in there. Be careful that you don't smash anything."

"Ok. So what am I looking for?"

"Your looking for a vial of veela blood and a box of snakeskin and finally a tiny vial of unicorn hair. Be very careful, two of those ingredients are very expensive."

"Ok." I carefully extracted all of the ingredients and placed them before her.

"The veela blood resembles no impurities- that helps because I will look pale and beautiful as if death has taken hold. The unicorn hair resembles the tranquility I will be in- basically I will look dead in my face and body language. The snake skin resembles poison- it will render me incapable to move but I will be able to hear and see. It also stops my bodily functions with next to no damage. So, I wont be able to breath, blink, speak, move etc.

"You sure this is safe?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Stupefy?"

"I'll still be able to breathe. This is our only option Draco."

"I know. But it doesn't mean I have to be pleased about it."

"I know."

"We will have to wait a day or two. I don't have anything for the pain. But sleeping should help."

"No."

"What?"

"I will not be falling to sleep." The determined look in her eyes shocked me.

"Why not?" I asked curiously, she needed to recover- so she needed sleep.

"Why do you think?" Her eyes bit into mine and I had to look away from how intense she was being.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Yes." The hurt bit into me but it was for Hermione. Anything for her to get out of here safely. I bit back a snide retort and instead answered:

"Goodnight...I guess."

"Night Malfoy."

"Hermione...I'm really sorry I didn't want to do that but if I hadn't have cursed you. Well, she would have given you to Greyback." I watched as she shivered. "I'd do anything to keep you safe even if I had to make you hate me."

"I'm sorry, I just need some time alone."

"I understand." I turned towards the door when she asked me a question, the question that I hope she wouldn't ask.

"Draco, why were you in the bluebell forest?"

"I was following you."

"To get to Harry and Ron?"

"No. To make sure that you stayed safe." I exited the room then. I had given her the honest answer but it was up to her to believe it.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hermione's point of view.**

Just looking at Draco's innocent eyes told me he was telling me the truth. I loved the way he made me feel so significant and precious. He made me feel like this terrible war wasn't happening at all. I loved the fact that he wasn't the old Draco. I hadn't noticed the change when we were at Hogwarts but him just telling me that he would do anything to keep me safe made me notice the change. That's what had scared me. He was a death eater he had the mark to prove it but he was being so unlike his usual self, the person who had called me Mudblood and had made fun of Ron and Harry was gone and I couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. But one look at his stormy grey eyes I immediately trusted him and I hadn't even realized the fact that I was becoming so dependent on him. Even after all the arguments and lengths of time spent ignoring one another it felt like we hadn't even argued or ignored one another. It was daunting and exciting and I had never felt this way before.

I eventually dozed of to sleep eventually. I awoke to the feeling of a hand shaking me.

 **Draco's point of view**

"Bellatrix is coming to check on me. We need to look like we have..." She nodded and I turned around so she could get undressed. I took of everything apart from my boxer shorts and when I turned around Hermione was under the sheets. Her clothes in a pile on the floor. I ripped her clothes scattering them around the room and then jumped into bed pretending that there wasn't a half naked girl next to me, pretending to be asleep. I heard her poke her head around the door. She laughed when she saw the pile of her clothes. I pretended to wake up and look shocked when I saw her.

"Aunt Bella...what are you doing?"

"Just checking that you did what you had to do."

"I did, may you leave now." She sensed my discomfort and closed the door behind her. I locked the door as soon as I heard the creak of the stairs.

"Is she gone?" I looked back at Hermione clutching the sheets to her chest. The sun from the window fell on her skin making it look as soft as satin. "Draco?"

"Yes, she's gone."

"Could you...?" I noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks as I picked up her clothes and mended them. I handed her them and I was about to move away when I felt an arm around my neck. "Thank you so much Draco. I owe you my life."

"Not really..." I pulled away but her arm was still around my neck. I looked deep into her warm chocolatey brown eyes and was mesmerized by the golden hints in them.

"Draco...I..." And then she kissed me. Our lips met again and I had to force myself to not deepen the kiss. If I did there was no saying what could happen. I had wanted her to kiss me like this for years and now finally she was. However, I didn't need to worry Hermione deepened the kiss and I felt the soft skin of her lips on my chapped ones.

"You've really got to wear lip balm."

"What's that?" She laughed at me but then rejoined our lips once more. I felt her hand in my hair and I put my hand on her neck. My hand moved down her back when I remembered the states of undress we were in but she didn't seem to care. She pulled me closer to her and I pulled her, if it was possible, closer to me. We were one as we kissed and I felt the sheet slide away from between us. Hermione broke away and I smiled. Hermione smiled back. A proper smile not just a I'm going to pretend to be ok smile. She looked radiant with her hair messily falling out of her plait. I kissed her once more a slow kiss and then I rose from the bed and got dressed. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Hermione.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hermione's point of view**

Me and Draco spent the days in his room unaware of what was happening around us. We talked about unimportant things and I learnt a lot about him. For example he was named after a constellation and his middle name is Lucius. We hadn't kissed since Bellatrix had 'checked' on his but I couldn't stop thinking about it. His lips on mine, his hands in my hair, on my back. I wanted to kiss him again but I didn't know if he wanted to kiss me. I had never really be involved with anyone and the prospect of being with Draco scared me. I looked over at him. After we kissed I had to explain what Lip Balm was and I don't think I can forget the look on his face, the look of learning new things. It excited him to learn about the things you could do without a wand. It was so funny! He just couldn't get his head around the concept of a car.

"What you smiling about."

"Nothing."

"Yeah right..." He looked at me seriously and I almost burst out laughing.

"What do you want?"

"Why were you smiling?" He looked at me... pulling the cutest face ever. He was using puppy dog eyes.

"You and being confused by something as simple as a car."

"That's it you just can't shut up and forget about it can you?"

"Nope."

"That's it. I have decided on your punishment." Before I could ask what it was he started to tickle me and I couldn't help but shriek.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" He finally stopped and I was gasping for breath. I realized he was leaning over me. He moved slowly closer and I closed my eyes. He jumped away from me like I had burnt him. Embarrassed I asked him: "What's the matter?"

"Someone's out there. Pretend to be asleep." Fear seized my body and I clambered under the covers clumsily. I heard the door unlock.

"Draco. What was that?" A gravelly voice demanded.

 **Draco's point of view**

"Father what are you doing here?"

"This is my house is it not?"

"But I thought you were on a mission."

"I was. Now what did I hear when I walked past your room."

"It's a prisoner father. Bellatrix gave me her."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"When will you dispose?"

"I was thinking later today."

"You sure you have the stomach for such things?"

"Do not doubt me father." With that my father walked down the corridor with a swish of his cloak.

"Come Narcissa." I hadn't realized my mother was there. Her eyes met mine and I saw disappointment there. I felt ashamed. If she only knew that it wasn't true- I was just trying to save Hermione. Slowly, I closed the door. Hermione looked at me from the bed.

"Tonight?"

"It'll have to be. Otherwise father would suspect something. He would go to the Dark Lord to regain his favor even if he had to betray his own blood." Wordlessly, Hermione came over to me and hugged me. I slipped my arms around her waist.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have this funny expression like your suffering or something."

"I love my parents but they just...they don't love me."

"I'm sure they do."

"Have you met them?"

"Well once in the bookstore and once at the Quidditch World Cup."

"You don't know him." I realized that I had said this statement rather sharply. "Hermione...I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I just don't understand but if you need to talk I'm here." I nodded. I'm never going to tell her about what my father did to me. She wouldn't look at me like I was strong and capable. I would become the weakling who couldn't stand up to his father.

"So, how does the potion work again?"

"Well, I'm going to look dead and feel dead. My heart beat will be made undetectable so you mustn't panic. It should take about an hour to wear off. The effects will wear of slowly. First you will begin to hear my heart, then you will be able to see my breaths. Then I will begin to turn to my usual self and finally I'll be able to move. Ok?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry we will be fine."

"Knowing that just makes me wonder what could go wrong."

"A lot but we need to be optimistic not pessimistic. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, lets start making it then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening came to soon. I wanted to stay here forever and keep Hermione from the war around us. But here there was always the possibility that we could get caught. Hermione even looked healthier, the food I had ordered to be brought up was definitely helping her. Which could be a problem if anyone came knocking.

"You ready?" I could see the fear in her eyes as I asked her but she nodded her head. The sparkle in her eyes was determined and I knew she was ready. Well as ready as she could ever be. She raised the vial to her lips. A few minutes; the blood drained from her face alarmingly fast. Then she fell to the floor in a heap. I knelt down and waited until I couldn't feel her heartbeat. When I couldn't feel I picked her up and carried her downstairs.

 **A/N:Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Draco's point of view**

Hermione was as light as a feathet as I tiptoed down the stairs. I had made it safely throught the shadows about to open the door when I heard a creak behind me. I stopped for a full minute waiting to hear or see any movement. There was none. I continued out of the house when I felt myself stiffen involuntarily.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice demanded. I tried to put up a cool facade but the scrutiny of the persons gaze cracked it. I was terrified!

"To dump the body." I tried to look all around me but whatever spell had been cast made everything but my mouth unable to move. I felt my heart thumping in my chest...I felt Hermione in my arms and suddenly feared for her life.

"You have shown real initative Draco...you should be pround of yourself." The dark lord stepped out of the shadows. I was sure my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I felt him dig around in my mind but I pushed everything to do with Hermione to the back. I began to imagine unimaginable things to please him and to distract him from the terror that was wracking my body.

"Thankyou my lord." The gates flicked open with a flick of his wand and I felt myself able to move.

"Will you be returning?"

"No my lord. I had requested some time off but know it has come to an end and I must go back to Hogwarts." I waited for him to detect the lie. I held my breath in anticipation.

"Then you must go...have a safe trip Draco."

"Thankyou my lord." And with that I hurried through the gate and disappeared into the night. As soon as I got to a local pub I requested a room and waited for the potion on Hermione to wear off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So very slowly did the spell wear off that I thought something was wrong but the one hour deadline was just approaching. I saw her chest rise and fall, her skin regained the soft rosy colour and her hair frizzed once more. Finally, her eyes opened and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my Godric! I thought we were going to get caught!"

"Same..." I pulled her into a hug glad that we had made it out of the gates alive.

"Should we be getting back to Hogwarts?"

"I guess so." We both grabbed a handful of floo powder. Hermione disappeard into the flames first and then I followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

What I didn't expect when I stumbled into the office was Hermione laughing. I then noticed that stood before us in a green dressing gown was Professor Snape but what was most unusual about the scene was the fact that Snape was wearing a face mask and was crouched behind a chair. Clearly hiding. He straightened himself out with not much dignity.

"20 points from Gryffindor." Hermione stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry professor." Hermione still had a twinkle in her eyes. She was dying inside from having to coop up her laughter. I laughed inside loving the look of Hermione happy. After all that had happened i'm glad that she's still able to smile.

"Where is the headmaster Professor Snape?" I asked.

"He is currently busy...he told me to watch his floo- of course I retired back to my own room- and as soon as Miss Granger here entered the office, I was transported here unaware that I had moved until Miss Granger started to laugh rather loudly." His eyes were livid as he delivered the last sentence. I had witnessed many times that Professor Snape was not a good person to wake from slumber.

"We are dreadfully sorry Professor we just came from Malfoy Manor. I was taken prisoner and Draco rescued me."

"I know that Miss Granger...but why in the middle of the night."

"Logically, it's easier to get away unoticed." She retorted earning a glare from Snape. Hermione ignored the looks coming from Snape and turned to me. "What shall we do?"

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing and I need to inform Professor Snape what happened." I moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Well...not everything." She blushed a beautiful crimson spreading over her cheeks.

"Ok, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes 8am you know where." I gave her a cheek a quick kiss, my lips brushing her satin skin. If it was possible she turned a darker shade of red.

"I'm glad we are back...I don't think I've wanted to be anywhere so much."

"I know how you feel." I hugged Hermione and as she departed I turned to Snape and recounted everything...well apart from the kiss.

 **Hermione's point of view**

As soon as I woke from the spell I knew that I had to hide the cracks that were forming in my life. I had lost Ron and Harry and endured unimaginable pain all in one fatal swoop. The only bright spot was Draco and I couldn't let him see how broken I am. I thought of my parents casting me out of the house when I refused to give up magic. I was broken before that. I was broken the minute I recieved my Hogwarts letter. I had missed the look of hatred in my parents eyes. I had figured out they hated me when they told me to my face. They said the school was a great way to get rid of me and they couldnt be gladder that I only had to come home for the summer holidays. I remember the 11 year old me thinking her life was over when her parents hated her but it was only the beginning.

They had set her free from demanding parents and they had given her a freedom that not many kids could experience. But now they wanted me back for one reason and one reason only- they were in debt and needed me to get a job. They had told me that in a letter. So bluntly that I wasnt even surprised. The 11 year old me would have been surprused but know...nothing could surprise me. Well Draco kissing me was surprising. I hated knowing that when he saw how damaged I was he'd leave me and never look back.

I headed to the Hospital Wing, hoping that Madam Pomfey could fix me and make me whole. But only being with Draco could do that and but I was scared of the commitment and the honesty of my thoughts. I liked Draco a lot more than I should, he was the thing that felt right in my life and he was probably the only one that could fix my breaking heart.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I lay staring up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. It was the exact same sea green as Harry's eyes. Every second that I looked at the color the hole in my chest seemed to expand. Every breath I took seemed to get harder, until I noticed him. All the pain went away as I took in his calm demeanor. The light from the open window cascaded down on his sleeping form. He had stayed in the uncomfortable chair by my bed all night. In the momentary moments of wakefulness I had seen and felt him holding my hand, talking to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore and just looking at me. He looked like an angel, he looked innocent, he was beautiful in an other worldly way and he was all mine. My brown eyes met his blue grey eyes and he smiled a relaxed half smile.

"You ok?" He asked me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was perfect.

"Yes."

"Good." He pulled me in for a hug and I could no longer feel the ache and pains that normally were prominent since my time with Bellatrix.

"Don't think about it."

"I'm trying not to but..."

"I know, it's hard. All I can think of is carrying you up to my room and seeing the terror in your eyes...you were scared of me."

"I didn't know what to believe. But I was wrong, I was blinded by terror. I know now that you would never intentionally hurt me."

"Good. Professor Dumbledore asked me what happened but he might still need to ask you questions." I nodded. "Madam Pomfrey gave you a sleeping potion so your body could recover and she probably will need to ask you some questions... honestly I'm just glad that there is no long term damage." I looked deep into his eyes and I got lost in them. I'm normally not one to be mushy but I was changing. Fast and all because of the boy centimeters away from me.

His nose was millimeters from my face, we were breathing the same air, and then his lips touched mine. My body fizzled with energy as he pulled me closer deepening the kiss, making it more passionate. I responded trying to show him how much I cared for him, how much I loved him. How much I loved him. I loved him. I love him more than I realized and I knew then that every moment I would try to keep the cracks from showing, try to show him how much he mattered to me and how much I would risk to stay with him forever.

Someone coughed politely behind us and I pulled away when I saw Professor Dumbledore. Draco's face went a crimson color and I knew that mine was the mirror image to his.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I am sure Mr. Malfoy has told you Miss Granger that he has filled me in on what happened whilst you were outside of the Hogwarts grounds. However, I have one private question that I would like to ask you." He looked at Draco pointedly and Draco gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the hospital wing.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me Professor?"

"Did Mr. Malfoy harm you in any way. Physically or mentally?"

"No of course not, he saved me."

"Just making sure. I'll be on my way."

"Goodbye Professor Dumbledore."

"Goodbye Miss Granger." I watched as he walked away his robes trailing on the floor behind him.

 **Draco's point of view**

Once I had left the hospital wing, I was greeted with an onslaught of questions. Where did you go? What happened? Did you get hurt? All I wanted to do was spend all day with Hermione. After the kiss in the hospital wing I knew that I wouldn't be able to bear being away from her for too long. For the past couple of days I had gotten used to being by her side constantly, used to being there when she made a witty remark that made me smile, used to seeing her every day, every hour, every minute. And that kiss, the kiss that made my heart melt. Well, she had taken my heart as I had poured every emotion I had felt into that kiss and I knew that she did the same. We had kissed with so much passion my insides had felt like they were burning. I loved her and I know that I will not be able to survive one second without her. I headed to my lessons somewhat down heartened, knowing that I had transfiguration next with Professor McGonagall- who was surely going to take away house points because of my tardiness.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with exams. Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Hermione's point of view**

Days passed in a blur, Draco was there and he was not. Madam Pomfrey was continually fussing over me and I never had a minute to think. I was grateful for that. But now I was alone. I couldn't wait until I could leave the hospital wing and pretend like this past month had never happened. I couldn't wait until I could drown in the monotony of a school day.

"Hi Mi."

"Hi Draco."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that you will be discharged in a matter of days." I smiled and he smiled back. I so needed to get out of here and he knew that.

"How soon?"

"Today."

"Really?"

"Well, if all your diagnostics are alright then you will be able to leave. But Madam Pomfrey said that you have to take it easy for a few days, so you are only allowed to attend 2 lessons instead of 5 per day." He must have seen my disappointment as he gave me a hug. "You'll be ok and everything will return to normal."

"I know...it just is seeming to take forever. I just want to forget."

"Forget?"

"Yeh, forget everything."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Your going already?"

"Got a lot of homework."

"Ok then, see you."

 **Draco's point of view**

She wanted to forget everything. I wanted her to forget what happened but not everything. I didn't want her to forget us. I wanted her to be happy, no I needed her to be happy. I headed down to potions and what I saw surprised me. Potter and Weasley were sitting at their table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ferret."

"Weasel, you didn't answer my question."

"We decided to come back."

"Obviously but why?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business Ferret."

"Your being unusually quiet Potter." He was sitting behind Weasley fiddling with his tie.

"Have you seen Hermione?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question Malfoy."

"She's in the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Well you'll have to ask her." I sat down at my seat and focused on the lesson. I avoided Potter's inquisitive gaze as I left the classroom. I decided to pay a visit to Hermione at the end of the day- she needed to know that they were back. Potter wasn't in the next lesson, neither was Weasel and I had a horrible feeling that they in the hospital wing visiting Hermione. Personally, I don't think she can handle it. She can't withstand any more emotional stress. The lesson finally ended and I sprinted up the stairs to an unusual sight: Potter standing over Hermione with a knife in his hand. I pulled out my wand and Potter fell to the floor in a heap. There was blood on the knife and it definitely wasn't his.

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hermione's point of view**

Time passed incredibly slowly in the hospital wing. But time sped up as the boy who lived entered the room.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you came to us?"

"Why do you think?"

"To join us. "

"Of course I came to join you!"

"But why did you follow us to the..."

"To the forest?"

"Yes. Definitely." The way he said definitely told me something was up. Something was very wrong indeed as Harry pulled a knife out of his Gryffindor robes.

"Harry...whats going on?"

"It's nothing personal, sweetheart." He advanced on me quickly, I tried to get away from him but I couldnt get out of the bed. I tried to grab my wand but it was on the table; out of my reach. Harry raised the knife above his head and I felt it plunge into me. The sharp point tore my thin clothes and shredded my skin as it buried itself deep within my chest.

"Harry...wh...why?"

"Oh, I'm not Harry but thanks for telling us where he is. We weren't sure you see but you helped us." I screamed again as he dug the knife deeper into me.

"Wh...who...are...y...you." I wheezed.

"You should know who I am sweetheart. I am redeeming myself for the mistake I made the day I caught you." I saw the Harry's features begin to change as the polyjuice potion wore of.

"No!"

"Yes sweetheart its me." He ran a hand over my body.

"Get...off of...me!" I struggled to get off the bed but my efforts were fruitless. I could not escape.

"No sweetheart I shall not you see I want to make your death as painful as possible."

"Pl...please. Im pr...pret...pretty much dead."

"Not dead enough for what I have planned."

His hot breath was all I could feel as he touched me in ways only Draco had.

"Please." I sobbed. This was not how I wanted to die. I want to die old and wrinkled with Draco beside me. I focused on Draco now as I blocked out what Fenir Greyback was doing. When he had finished he wiped the tears off my cheek.

"Goodbye sweetheart." I felt numb as he took a vial out of his robe and drank it. Harry appeared before me and the dagger was picked off the floor.

"N...no..."

"Goodbye." I closed my eyes bracing myself for the pain. But it didnt come. Harry- Greyback- was on the floor and Draco was running towards me. I saw him mouthing my name but strangely I couldnt hear anything apart from my wheezing breaths. I tried to say Dracod name but the darkness descended on me. Merciless was it as it swallowed me whole.

 **A/N: Sorry its a short chapter, next one will be longer. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Draco's point of view**

She was lying under the bed covers and the bed covers were stained with blood. Her blood. I screamed for help but no one came. I ran into Madam Pomfrey's office but she had been stunned. I pushed down the feeling of helplessness and picked up Hermione in my arms. The covers slipped off of her revealing her naked body. Blood was everywhere. I placed her back down on the bed and wrapped her in a fresh sheet. Panicking I picked her back up and ran out of the hospital wing to Dumbledore's office. As I ran through the halls I got odd looks. Of course they did. I was holding the Gryffindor Princess, who was unconscious and the sheets she was wrapped in were slowly turning red. Her face was shockingly pale and that made me run all the much more faster.

"Draco Malfoy what are you doing with Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall stopped me. Her face widened with shock as she took in her state and the crimson that was slowly spreading onto my clothes.

"Please help me Professor." Her face turned, if possible, more serious.

"Come on Mr Malfoy, lets get her to Professor Dumbledore." We walked very quickly to his office and the steps began to move. I ran up them before McGonagall could protest and burst into his office.

"What is the meaning of this? Oh Mr Malfoy...Oh." He cleared his desk and I felt Hermione lift out of my hands and watched as she was placed on the table.

"Sir, can you help her?"

"What happened Draco." I was shocked at the use of my first name, "Draco?"

"Sorry, um I saw Potter leaning over Hermione with a knife and I stunned him. Then when I approached Hermione she was bleeding and...naked."

"Okay. Mr Malfoy I'm going to ask you to leave me and Miss Granger, I will send news on what happens as soon as Miss Granger's condition becomes stable." He nodded to Professor McGonagall who was behind me. Her hand was on my shoulder leading me out of the room, just before the door closed I looked back and saw Professor Dumbledore leaning over Hermione's still form muttering spells under his breath.

 **Xxxx**

Days passed and there still was no news from Dumbledore. 'Harry' had been taken to Azkaban and receive the kiss as he was actually Fenir Greyback. The classes passed in a blur and all the teachers gave me sympathetic looks. The news on Hermione had spread like wildfire. Of course it had, anything was meant to be kept secret never stayed secret for long.

But on the golden day that was Sunday, Professor McGonagall said that Professor Dumbledore would like to see me and that I shouldn't worry as it was good news. My heart hammered in my chest as I ran, the fastest I had ever ran, to his office. I said the password and was in his office and looking down at...an empty table. And then a frizzy head barrelled towards me. Hermione.

"Are you all right? Please tell me you are."

"Yes I'm all right Draco. Stop stressing." I pulled her closer to my chest and inhaled the scent of her- fresh parchment and strawberries. She flinched and pulled away.

"You sure?"

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger has suffered a great deal. I'm sure she will entrust the information to you when she is ready. Please take her to your rooms and do not leave until we find the other Death Eater who has infiltrated Hogwarts."

"Thank you for your help Professor." Hermione darted out of the office almost immediately. Just before I left Professor Dumbledore stopped me.

"Do not push her Draco. Fenir Greyback has hurt Miss Granger physically and mentally, please respect that."

"I will." Of course I would, I do not want to jeopardize my relationship with Hermione. It was only beginning to take off. As I headed back to our rooms I considered what Dumbledore had said. I would not push Hermione, she had been through a lot and I would be respectful of that.

 **Xxxx**

Hermione was crying in the middle of our common room as I passed through the surface of the doorway. Immediately, I ran to her and I remembered what had happened when I had hugged her previously so I sat down on the worn sofa next to her.

"I don't want you to walk round on egg shells around me, it's just..."

"Hermione, it's okay. You don't have to tell me what happened not until you are ready." I wanted her to trust me like I trusted her with my life. She was the girl I had watched from afar and had always been jealous of. I wanted her to know I would never hurt her unless I had to, to keep her safe.

"Thank you Draco."

"It's okay." I watched as she scooted over the sofa closer to me.

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"Hug me." I did. She relaxed into it and I felt something blossom within me- the desire to kiss her. But that thought must have already been in her head as she kissed me. A slow kiss that spoke of all the pain she had gone through, but a kiss that also spoke of a future- for us.

 **Hermione's point of view**

Just feeling his arms around me made me forget how broken I actually was. Just looking at his face made me realise how much I actually depended on him. The only way I could show how much I cared about him was to kiss him. So I did.

He broke away first. The past day rushed back to me and I decided that I couldn't let it get to me because if everyone let the little things in life get to them then...well there would be a lot of arguments and wars. In this case it was a big thing but if I let it get to me, then it would control my decisions and eventually I would push Draco away as I wouldn't- as I don't want him to see how broken I am.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect now that you are here." And I kissed him again.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Draco's point of view**

I woke up to feel something heavy on my chest. It was a regal looking owl that I recognized, it belonged to my father and in it's claws was a thick envelope with the Malfoy crest on it and a package wrapped in expensive paper. I decided to open the letter first but not where Hermione could see it. I eased her off me and then tiptoed across the room and opened my door. Once I was in the privacy of my green room I opened it and was shocked at what I read.

 _Draco,_

 _I am sure that you have made finding a wife your number 1 priority but the Dark Lord is getting restless. You must find a wife and propose to her at the annual Yule Ball or you will be forced to have an arranged marriage. Please Draco find a wife for your Fathers sake._

 _Narcissa._

I opened the package and there was the Malfoy Ring. A ring that had been passed down the generations and stop cheating. Once the ring is worn it can not come off until both parties decide that they will end the engagement or marriage. The weight of my mothers words rested on my shoulders. If I got engaged to whom my mother, my father and the Dark Lord approved of, Hermione wouldn't understand and I would lose her forever. But if I didn't get engaged then I would be putting Hermione in danger and that was not an option. I didn't know how I was going to escape getting engaged.

"Draco, where are you." Hermione called out in a panicked voice.

"Just getting changed. Be out in a minute." I called out.

"Okay sorry." I decided to actually get changed or it would be a bit suspicious if I didn't actually change. I came out in black jeans and a black polo shirt. I watched as Hermione turned her head as I closed my door.

"You ok Mi?"

"Yeah I guess. Just..."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I can guess...It's Greyback."

"Draco, I don't want you to think any less of me."

"Why would I think any less of you. He was cunning and he knew his life was on the line if he didn't find out where Potter and Weasel was. He already made a mistake with you and..."

"I know your a Death Eater." I looked at her in shock and then I remember waking up in swimming shorts and seeing Hermione in a green nightie asleep in a chair next to my bed.

"I know... and the Dark Lord is not that forgiving."

"Draco, I don't care that your..."

"Don't say it."

"Sorry, I didn't thi..."

"Just leave it Hermione. There are certain things I don't want to talk about." I left her sitting there with a shocked expression. I didn't want to push her away but she was getting very close to my family and what I have to do. I don't want to leave her but just the look on her face- the look of trust broke me apart. She shouldn't trust me and she needed to know that. I couldn't tell her but maybe I could show her.

 **Hermione's point of view**

Draco shouldn't have left because Dumbledore hadn't come back to tell us that it was safe, but then Draco wasn't in danger I was. He is a Death Eater. I need to apologize and then everything will go back to the way it was before Greyback and Bellatrix, before Harry and Ron, before I realized how much I didn't deserve Draco.

 **A/N:Let me know how you find the fanfic so far, it's my first one and I'd like some feedback.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Hermione's point of view**

A week passed before it was safe for me to leave the heads quarters. Draco hadn't returned since our...anyway the castle was safe and there seemed to be a new life to it that there hadn't been before. Maybe it was because no awful news had been heard since the taking of Greyback to Azkaban. I was glad he was there, he definitely deserved to rot in that place after what he had done to innocent people, including Bill.

I went to lessons as normal glad to be able to focus on something other than the horrific things I had experienced in the past month. Busying my mind was easy with all the extra work the Professors were giving me so I could catch up. Many nights I stayed up late finishing assignments. Sometimes I would fall asleep on the couch where I was working but then wake up in my bed. I would like to think it was Draco but it was probably Dobby. He used to wake me up though. Being exhausted helped my nightmares as my mind and body were tired. I didnt get any nightmares but Bellatrix's face always loomed over my head like a grey rain cloud.

I was packing away in the library when I heard a set of footsteps. I pulled out my wand ignoring my heart pounding away in my chest. I felt my palms begin to sweat and my grip on my wand loosen. I heard another set of footsteps behind me and then a giggle. I let out a sigh of relief- it was a student. Pansy Parkinson in fact, I would know that laugh anywhere.

"Draco." Wait why did she say Draco's name? I was going to leave her to her mischeif but now I couldn't. What was Draco Malfoy doing with Pansy Parkinson 10 minutes before curfew.

"Pansy come here."

"Ok." Kissing sounds filled the library. Tears formed in my eyes and streamed silently down my face. Angrily, I swiped them away. Why would Draco do this after what we had been through together?

"Pansy...wait."

"Why?"

"Will you marry me?" The air was forced out of my lungs and the blood in my veins turned to ice. No one walked over me and got away with it, "Hello anyone there?" Draco called out.

"I believe it is past curfew. 50 points deducted for not getting back to your doorms before curfew and 20 points for kissing in the restricted section." I didn't look at either of them as I said it but I could feel Draco's eyes on me.

"But we were..."

"Another 10 points for arguing. Now would you like to go back to your common rooms before more points are deducted."

"Why you little mudblood." The insult hurt. Pansy was a bitch no denying it and she knew what to do to get under peoples skin.

"Another 10 point Miss. Parkinson." I retorted coolly. Pansy stomped out of the library gracefully, Draco slinking throught the shadows after her. Instead feeling hurt or pleased with myself, I just felt so empty. Draco had again proved that he was no good but I still couldn't help seeing the helpless boy who was hit by his father. And it annoyed me so very much.

I walked back to the heads common room. Just before I walked through my door I looked at Draco's. It didn't look any different from the start of the year. But a lot had changed since then.

XXXX

I woke up with a start. Something was wrong. I could feel it. I tiptoed over to the door trying to be as silent as possible. I picked up my wand from my robe pocket as I went. I opened the door a crack, everythong was in the same place as I had left it apart from a mug. My mug that I had made when I was 10. It was no longer on the coffee table but in a shattered heap underneath the table.

I tiptoed over to Draco's door but before I could do anything a hand came over my face. A cloth was inbeteen my face and the attacker's hand. I tried to cast a spell but my wand arm was twisted till I dropped my wand. I tried to do wandless magic but I was panicking. Large spots began to appear in my vision...I couldn't breathe...I needed to get help...Draco...the darkness came...tried to fight it...no...

 **A/N: Will not be posting anything for a while, hope you like this chapter :). Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I woke up my head pounding, body aching. I sat up and looked around, I was in a room with green walls. It was strangely familiar. I instantly recognized the person sitting in the chair across from me. Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione I'm sorry I had to talk to you and I didn't know how to get you to talk to me. I was getting a drink and I was deciding what to do to get you to listen to me when you opened your door with your wand out. You were approaching my room and you looked scared and then you pointed your wand at me. I thought you were going to use magic on me I tripped on the rug and accidently grabbed you to break the fall. I then took your wand. I didn't realize that I was covering your mouth and then you were struggling and I fell over and you banged your head. Then you passed out. Please believe me." I looked at Draco and felt the anger, It did make sense but I couldn't think clearly. All I could think about was seeing him and Pansy in the Library.

"What?"

"Hermione please believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't tell me."

"What didn't I tell you."

"That you love Pansy Parkinson."

"I don't..."

"Don't lie to me. Why else would you ask her to marry you?"

"I have to if I don't The Dark Lord will punish me."

"That doesn't make sense." My head was spinning and I was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on Draco. He pointed his wand at me. I flinched trying to move away from him. Suddenly, my head cleared. My cheeks went hot with embarrassment- he was trying to help me.

"I have to marry Pansy. It is The Dark Lord's wishes. I really do like you, kissing you was never a lie."

"Then why did you kiss me when...when you were going to marry Pansy anyway." Tears started to trickle down my face. Furiously I wiped them away.

"Because... I love you Hermione."

"What!"

"I love you." Draco loves me. I look deep in his eyes and all I can see is love.

"I love you too."

"You do?" He moved to sit on the bed next to me. We sat millimeters away, not quite touching but close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Yes I really do. When we fall out I am always so scared of losing you and it makes me realize how I feel. I couldn't live without you even if I tried."

"Hermione...I...I have admired you since first year. I admire your strength, your intelligence, your beauty and how loyal you are to Potter and Weasley. Ever since I found out you were muggle born in 2nd year I was gutted. I wanted to be your friend, I wanted to make you smile for some reason and I wanted you to look at me like you looked at the Weasel. But I couldn't have that my father forbade it and if I continue this with you that will put you in danger and I can't do that to you. But I can't stay away from you. No matter how hard I try."

"If you knew..."

"If I knew what?"

"If you knew how broken I am." Tears started to stream their way down my face. Tenderly Draco wiped them away and I leaned into him.

"Your not broken."

"I am. Harry and Ron don't want me, my Parents... are dead and it's my fault. I'm useless." I poured what was left of my fragile heart into Draco's hands.

"Potter and Weasel are probably trying to protect you and I'm sure it's not your fault that your parents are dead. And you are definitely not useless! Who was the girl that faked death and got past Lord Voldemort himself? Who saved me from the clutches of Madam Pomfrey." I giggled at this but I couldn't stop myself from saying;

"I sent them to America but it didn't save them."

"It's not your fault."

"They were on their way to America and the plane crashed and there was no reason why it happened. I am pretty sure magic was involved. I couldn't save them."

"But you tried."

"I know." I could feel myself shaking but Draco's embrace warmed me and I stopped.

"You are not broken. Do you want to know how I know?" I nodded, "If you were broken you wouldn't be able to feel the way you do. I have seen broken people who can no longer feel anything, who have become numb. Who do not care but you do! You are not broken. Ok?"

"Ok." I was surprised that I believed him and I had never realized that I was perhaps too harsh on myself until now, "Draco..." I didn't want to broach this subject but I felt an intense desire to.

"What?"

"You don't have to be a Death Eater."

"Hermione I don't want to talk about this, please."

"No Draco, we need to." I think he was surprised about the firmness in my voice.

"I can't change what has happened. I have to do what The Dark Lord tells me or he will punish my parents."

"Not if they escape."

"My Father wouldn't leave, he adores him." He was bitter as he said this and his body language screamed hate.

"Does your mother?"

"No, she loves my father too much." I could sense that he was becoming uncomfortable but I had this weird sense that I needed to carry on talking about him and his family.

"Save your mother I can tell you care about her a lot more and then I can protect you."

"No Hermione. I have to do this ok. I have to protect you, If I didn't marry Pansy and I avoided my father I would be in trouble and father would find ways to check on me. He'd see me with you and then he'd kill you."

"Ok I understand that but when It comes to the battle, which side will you fight on? The dark or the light? Which side would you like to fight on?"

"I can't answer those questions. You are asking me to chose between my family and you." Draco was angry, he started to stalk around the room.

"I'm sorry Draco but I don't think we can be together if you are going to chose the dark side. I can not be with someone who follows evil." This chat had gone terribly wrong. It had gone from declarations of love to war. I couldn't bear the thought of Draco fighting for He Who Must Not Be Named and I couldn't watch him fight against me if I had feelings for him.

"I don't follow evil Hermione." Draco told me condescendingly, "I do it to stop my family from being tortured. I thought you of all people would understand. Obviously not." I felt so bad. I shouldn't have said what I did but I could sense a change in Draco, I think he was considering what I said about which side. I yawned and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3 in the morning.

"I'm sorry Draco, I really am I just felt like it was a good time for us to talk about the war."

"I don't think it's ever a good time."

"It's late, I'm going to get some sleep. I am really sorry."

"Night." Draco's back was to me and something was in his hand, violently he crumpled it up and threw it into the bin by his desk.

As I got back to my room despair wracked my body. I loved Draco and he loved me but our differences were tearing us apart. I realized that if love made you forget who you were and what you stood for then maybe it wasn't love after all. Because when I looked at Draco I wanted to believe that he was good and that maybe we could be together forever but replaying our conversation made me see that what I thought was not what I believed in. I believed in fighting for what was right, finding love that would make you happier, not sadder, finding love that made you stronger, not weaker and most importantly making a difference in the right direction no matter how small. And with Draco I forgot that he made me sadder and he made me forget that a War was raging on and I needed to remember that.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is the last chapter... thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Hermione's point of view**

A month later the tremor hit Hogwarts so hard that I and everyone else fell to the floor. People cried in panic as everyone got up and looked at the gaping hole in the side of the classroom, Death Eaters flew into the room and a torrent of spells spilled out of their mouths freezing everyone in place. I watched in horror as they killed Professor Flitwick, his still form crumpled and his blank eyes were frozen in terror as he breathed his last breath. Screams were born but died almost instantly as they tore through the castle. I prayed that nobody else was hurt... or killed. Suddenly, my body was propelled forward by an unseen force.

We were all taken to the great hall where we were made to stand in 3 different groups. I recognised what was happening almost immediately. We were being sorted into how "dirty" our blood was. I spotted Draco wearing dark robes standing with his wand pointed at the group I was sure to be in. His silver eyes met mine across the room, I shuddered at the lack of emotion. My Draco was gone.

When we were all silent and sorted we were greeted with the presence of Voldemort. His snake eyes roamed the crowd until they rested on me, involuntarily my heart accelerated. He would recognise me surely he would, he would kill Draco as well if he found out who I was. Screams sounded as I fell to the floor, blood bubbling up from a cut that had formed on my chest. The pain hit a second later.

His cold cackle resounded through the room as the world swam. He knew. He knew that Draco had lied and he knew who I really was. Collin Creevey tried to help me but with a flash of green light he was stopped from helping anyone ever again. I tried to catch his body, not wanting to hear that sickening thud but as I reached out I felt a further slice of my skin. I screamed. No one moved. They just looked forward ignoring me, they didn't want to risk the same fate of Collin.

Slowly, with much effort, I managed to stand up and look Voldemort in the eyes and smiled. No matter how much he hurt me I would not be broken. I was Hermione Granger the brightest witch of my age and I would stand tall to the end.

"Draco come here." Everyone but Slytherins cowered from the force of his demand. He made his way over detaching Pansy's ring clad hand from his own until he stood before Voldemort.

"Yes Master."

"Kill her." It was so noticeable, the breaking of his calm. It almost broke my heart when he made his way over to me, the crowd separating why too easily. His eyes conveyed the apology that I knew he was to weak to say aloud. I inclined my head and cast a silent spell, a spell that I had been working on for weeks. I smiled as Draco raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." The light enveloped me as I laughed, the spell worked. I laughed at the look on Voldemort's face when he realised I had stopped death, I had beaten him.

"Again." Again and again Draco tried to kill me but no further light came out of his wand- he only had the heart to kill me once. His smile matched my own as I waltzed up to Voldemort. Just at that moment Harry apparated into the hall and shouted;

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort had crumpled to the floor and so had all of his Death Eaters. They cried out in pain as their dark marks disappeared. Draco smiled at me and then seized me in his arms and kissed me. He laughed and the sound was like music to my ears. But the Death Eaters started to rebel.

"STOP!"

 **Draco's point of view**

A burst of light pierced the air as it shot out of Hermione's chest. The light touched the rebelling wizards and witches. Surprisingly they all stopped and looked at something that I could not see. I turned round to see Hermione in the air, an ethereal creature. Her eyes were beams of white light and her hair was pure white as well. Wind whistled loudly as her voice sounded around the room.

"Stop this fighting, just stop. We are all equal and I beg you to see that, we all have a power that we can use for the greater good. We are all the same, no matter our lineage we are all gifted with magic. We can live harmoniously in a world where muggles and wizards live together. It is possible that we can live in peace, not scared of being hunted. One day you will be able to live the lives you see. You can be free, all of you."

She floated to the ground and I caught her in my arms, her eyes dulled and she smiled at me her brown eyes twinkling. She had fulfilled her prophecy. Death Eaters robes turned pure white and they smiled and spoke to Hogwarts students of a world they had seen, a world of goodness.

"What did you show them?"

"What they wanted." She kissed me her warm chapped lips moved on mine and I realized that I found her, the girl I had dreamed about since I was little, the girl who I would die for, the girl I would fight for and the girl I would live for.

 **Six years later**

I watched as Paige played with Daniel, their blond hair gleaming in the dying sun. I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Draco, you are late."

"Sorry my love, being the Minister Of Magic does take up a lot of my time."

"I know." He pulled me into his arms roughly, kissing me with the longing and passion that had been pent up due to our weeks apart.

"I've missed you." I didn't say anything else as I watched our children play and as I wrapped myself around him. The world had been a peaceful place ever since the war had stopped. And I knew deep down in my heart that this peace would not be disturbed. The peace would be kept until the very last man, woman and child died.

 **The End**


End file.
